Seeing Red AU: Canarrow Breakup Scene (Redux)
by changingdestiny40
Summary: What if Oliver was able to convince Sara not to end their relationship ? A fix it fic for Oliver and Sara's breakup scene. (A/N: If anyone however can think of a much better title for this one shot, please review or PM me.)


**This Canarrow one shot will be a rewrite of the "Seeing Red" scene in which Sara breaks up with Oliver. I'll be using the transcripts of that scene that Naitch03 has kindly let me borrow from his fic before going AU. I hope everyone likes it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow" or its characters. They're the property of DC, Warner Brother, the CW, and the "Arrow" showrunners.**

"I would've killed him." Sara said after Felicity walked off. "I was ready to." She turned to Oliver. "He'd be dead right now if you wouldn't have stopped me."

"But he's not. That's what matters." Oliver said, limping off.

"That's not true." Sara said. "I wanted to kill Roy. Because that's what I do. That's who I am." She said in realization. "I spent six years in the darkness. And I looked into the eyes of the devil and I gave him my soul."

"Let me help you get it back." Oliver quietly pleaded.

"No, you deserve someone better." She said sadly. "Someone who can harness that light that's still inside of you. But I'm not that person. And I never will be."

"Sara…" he turned to her as she started to leave. "Don't." he begged.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I just care about you too much to be with you." She then quickly turned so that Oliver wouldn't see her tears and continued walking towards the door of the foundry, believing that this was the best option for both of them even though her heart felt like it was breaking in two.

Oliver however was not going to just let Sara walk away from his life and what he felt was one of the best things that ever happened to them both. He had already lost so many people in his life and there was no way he was going to stand back and allow himself to lose yet another person who was important to him.

Making a decision then and there, Oliver immediately strode forwards as best he could on his limp and quickly took ahold of Sara's arm, turning her towards him.

"I care very much about you to, and that's why I can't let just let you go", he said to her, looking directly into her eyes as he said those words.

"Ollie please", begged Sara desperately, but also somewhat halfheartedly, wanting to stay with him as much as he wanted her to, but still afraid that what they had was futile and wouldn't last.

"Please just hear me out", Oliver pleaded with her. "I love you Sara and you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. During those years after I thought I'd lost you aboard the _Amazo,_ I felt so alone. And even after I returned home, I still felt alone because despite how much I love my family, they didn't go through the same things I did during those five years in hell and wouldn't have really understood the man I am today. But when you came back into my life, I no longer felt so alone anymore. You more than anyone else understands what I went through, that even though our time away was brutal for us, we both emerged stronger from it. You might think you're not harnessing the light inside of me, but it's your presence that actually anchors me, reminds me of what I'm fighting for, which is those whom I love the most, and that it's possible for me to be happy despite the life I lead. Being in my life also gives me somewhere to come home to after I'm out fighting for this city. Yes, you could've killed Roy, but as you said, you didn't because I stopped you, and that proves my point that we're better together than apart. What we both are currently doesn't have to define us or our relationship, and together, we can conquer the darkness even though it attempts to submerge us. I can see in your eyes that you really don't want to walk away from what we have, and I don't want you to either. So please don't just throw away something that's special to us. You wouldn't let me push you away when I worried about Slade coming after you, so please don't push me away either."

Sara listened to everything Oliver had to say to her, and hearing his words caused the flood of tears threatening to break through her eyes to finally gush forth. Sobbing, she quickly latched herself onto him, Oliver on his part being content to hold her while gently stroking her hair.

"Did you really mean all of those things you said?", Sara asked him once she managed to compose herself while still clinging to him.

"Every word of it", Oliver assured her. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you Sara and really want us to have a life together. And no matter what the future brings, I want us to face it together."

"Then we shall indeed face it together Ollie, and I will stay here with you. The only reason I said all those things earlier was because I was afraid after what almost happened with Roy this evening. Your words however have actually managed to assuage my fears. I love you to and am willing to see where life takes us together", Sara responded happily, feeling blessed to have a man like Oliver who loved her unconditionally and saw the best in her. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a loving kiss, which he gladly returned.

And so Oliver and Sara didn't break up but remained together, and they also managed to defeat Slade with help from League assassins led by Nyssa, who came of her own accord due to her lingering love for Sara, but was willing to let her go so long as she was happy. Ra's on his part didn't make it a requirement for her to return to the League in exchange and allowed her to remain free so long as she followed the League code of conduct, which wasn't an issue for her.

After Slade's defeat, Sara and Oliver purchased a nice, cozy place for themselves, and a few months later, they married and enjoyed many long years of happiness and love while continuing to protect their beloved city.

 **The End**

 **A/N I hope you all enjoyed this new fic. Usually, I ask all of my readers who like my stories and ship Canarrow or Assassin Canarrow (Nyssa/Oliver/Sara) to join me writing stories for those pairings and write a very long paragraph on that subject. However, another author who I'm in contact with pointed out that continuing to do that with all of those fics of mine might just make you all feel like I'm beating it on you guys like a sledgehammer. So therefore, if I've given any of you that impression or you feel that I've been pushy and it discouraged you from joining me, then I'm sorry and it wasn't my intention. I've just been desperate to get 1,000 of those pairings on this site and really wanted the help. From now on though, I'm not going to write that paragraph for EVERY single one of my fics and am going to stop being pushy. I'll still be posting my message, but only on a limited basis. I'll also be dividing up my previous messages for my other Canarrow and Assassin Canarrow fics into separate paragraphs instead of one long, drawn out paragraph.**

 **If anyone wants to write a sequel to this fic, please go ahead. You have my permission.**

 **Here's a new Canarrow story challenge for anyone who wants it: Oliver and Sara, who're married in the fic, decide to go to National City for their vacation. But they end up having to help Supergirl and the DEO when two of the prisoners, one alien and one metahuman (they're currently holding Livewire) break out, join forces, and cause chaos throughout the city.**

 **Have a blessed day.**


End file.
